Casey High: A School for the Seriously Gifted
by ImPathetic
Summary: RE-UPLOADED: Tavros Nitram is being sent to Casey High for his academic and musical abilities. While at Casey High he finds himself sharing a room with Gamzee Makara. A pretty cool guy with a few secrets and a mean way of playing the saxophone. How will Tavros's stay here go? Humanstuck. First Fanfiction Ever. Hetalia Characters as Teachers. Rated M for later. Rated Please Enjoy.


Guys this is my first fan-fiction ever. Please tell me how I did. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>You are Tavros Nitram, you are walking across the campus of your new school, heading to your first class. Along the way you look over the schoolyard.. It was fairly small, considering it was a school built for only a select number of students. That number being only twenty, the school currently had only sixteen students.<br>Since the school was so small, there was no sports teams, only a well constructed band. That was part of why you got into this school, not just for your academic testing scores, but also for your incredible ability to play the violin. You didn't like saying you were great at playing, for you had self-esteem issues, but when you got a compliment when playing, it made you feel nice. You didn't get compliments very often, so when you did get them, they made you feel special.  
>You had just left the dormitory, having unpacked your things into your shared room. You didn't know who your roommate was, but from the looks of their side of the room, they liked clowns and faygo. A lot. Your side of the room was neat. You didn't really put up any decorations, but you made sure you had a draw dedicated to your card collection in your desk. You had several decks of customized cards, having designed them yourself.<br>The dormitory itself was set up like a large house, with ten bedrooms on the top two floors, with enough room for two people in each, including a bathroom for them to share. On the main floor, was a large main room with a television and couches and on the other side of the main hall was the kitchen, laundry room and the backdoor. The house was simple, just very big, it amazed you.  
>As you walked up the steps to the small school, you took in how nice the place looked, but you couldn't get caught up in the scenery now, you had to get to your first class, you had already missed half of it.<br>"You looked at your schedule, reading:  
>Nitram, Tavros<br>Homeroom- G. Beilschmidt  
>Class one- Anatomy- Room 101- L. Beilschmidt<br>Class two- History- Room 102- A. Jones  
>Class three- Chemistry- Room 105- I. Braginski<br>Class four- Lunch  
>Class five- Literature- Room 107- K. Honda<br>Class six- Algebra II- Room 111- Y. Wang  
>Class seven- Creative Writing- Room 115- A. Kirkland<br>Class eight- Band- Orchestra Hall- M. Kohler  
>So you were in Anatomy at the moment, great. That was one thing you were not looking forward to. Having to learn all the systems and bones of the body. You sighed and looked at the numbers above the doors, coming to a stop at room 101. Slowly you reach for the doorknob and open the door, stepping inside. There were no students, only a professor sitting at a desk at the front of the room.<br>You cautiously walk up to the desk and he looks up. "Oh, You must be the Nitram boy, Ja? I am Professor Ludwig Beilschmidt. The rest of the class is in the courtyard today. Just go down the hall and to the left out the door." You nod and leave the room, heading to the courtyard. Once there you see a small group of teens sitting at the tables, working out of their books. As you walk over, they look up. You stand there awkwardly before a girl in a blue cat hat bounces over to you. "Hi there~ I'm Nepeta Leijon."  
>Looking her over you stutter a reply. "I-I'm T-Tavros, Tavros N-Nitram.." You look away, embarrassed by your stutter and she giggles. "Well, Tavros, Come join my table. We have plenty of room for you~" She grinned and you nod, following her to the table. At her table you find a boy there, wearing a pair of glasses that had cracked lenses. You were puzzled why he would wear broken glasses, but you didn't state your question out loud.<br>As you sit he spoke, making you jump. "Equius." "Wh-What?" You stammer. "Equius Zahaak. That's my name." He replied. "O-Oh, I'm, uh, Tavros Nitram.." You say in return. He only nodded after looking you over, then continued with his work.  
>You pulled your Anatomy book out of your bag and place it on the table, asked what page the assignment was on, then started to work.<br>Not soon after you finished the quick assignment, the bell rang, signaling the end of your first class. You stand and turn around, bumping into someone. "S-Sorry!" You panic, looking up to find a tall, slim boy with messy hair. "Naw bro, it's cool. I shouldn't have gone and got all up and close like that. Anyway, I'm Gamzee Makara. You should be my mot- my roommate." Your eyes widen at his sentence. This was your roommate? "U-Um, nice to, uh, meet you Gamzee. I-I'm Tavros Nitram." You blush lightly at your stutter. Why were you cursed with your poor self-confidence that showed in your speech. Gamzee smiled warmly. "Well it's nice to meet you too brother! Say, what class do you all up and have next?" You look at your schedule. "U-Um, history with Professor Jones.." "Wicked! I have that class. You can motherfuckin' sit by me if you like." You sensed a more relaxed tone in his voice, like saying that curse was a natural occurrence. You push that thought aside and nod, agreeing to sit by your roommate, you wanted to learn more about him.

As the two of you walked to your next class you slowly grow more comfortable around Gamzee as you two chat. Once in class you sat in the seat beside him and did your best to pay attention while passing notes that your new friend would send your way. That class passed by sooner than you expected.  
>For your third class, you and Gamzee had to part ways. You felt a little lonely in your class this hour due to you being one of two people in your Chemistry class. The other boy there was named Sollux, he had a lisp when he talked and didn't say much to you. The class passed by slowly.<br>Your next hour was scheduled for lunch. You could go off campus for lunch as long as you were back in time for your next class or you could go to the dorm house and make something. There were several places nearby that you could go to. You had in mind a small café just down the way from the school, so you started heading in that direction when you heard a voice call your name. You turn and see Gamzee running over. "You're not gonna all up and leave a motherfucker behind." You had learned that when Gamzee was comfortable with you, he would usually curse and use slang terms.  
>So, Gamzee was joining you for lunch. You didn't mind, you actually enjoyed his company. As the two of you walked, you learned that the amethyst eyed boy loved to throw down sick fires, in other words he liked to rap and write poetry. He was also in your Creative Writing class as well your Literature class. You were happy to have more classes with him. He was really cool.<br>At the café you ordered a white-hot chocolate and Gamzee ordered a mocha espresso double shot coffee, whatever the hell that was, and you two sat down at a table by the window. "So, TavBro. What instrument do you play?" He asked with a smile. "Oh, uh, the violin. What do you play." You reply, returning the expression. "I play the hell out of a saxophone. Like totally gettin' down with that motherfuckin groove." You laugh. "I bet it sounds so smooth." "Heh, that makes you want to move." "But what do you have to prove?" "That I can raise the roof." The both of you laugh at your little rhyming game. This guy was great. You were glad to have him as a roommate.


End file.
